Dear Diary
by AngelMarie132
Summary: Karkat is a new student in john's high school. They slowly become friends but what happens when Karkat finds and reads John's diary?
1. The new kid

Dear Diary,

Today is the first day of the second semester. Maybe there will be a new student who actually wants to be my friend. Dave blew me off for cooler people again. I hate when he does that, and lately I don't get to sit with him at lunch anymore. I gotta go! The bus is here!

Yours truly, John Egbert.

John finished up writing in the blue notebook and shoved it back between his mattresses before running out to catch the bus. There was hardly anyone on the bus, as usual. All of them normally drove to school. John still didn't have his license, though he did have a car. He took an empty seat and leaned against the window, watching the cars pass by.

The bus arrived at the school and kids pushed and shoved to get off the bus. John patiently waited, making him late to his first class. He sighed and took his seat in the back of the classroom. No new kids in class. The rest of the day went by pretty boring until lunch. The table that John normally sat wasn't empty for once. There was a boy with copper colored hair. John worried his bottom lip with his buck teeth before walking over to sit on the other side of the table.

"who the fuck are you?" said the boy in front of John, "I'm john…I normally sit alone here, but you're welcome to stay" He answered. The boy huffed and continued to eat. John stared at him for a moment before pushing his tray away and pulled out his sketch book. "Aren't you gonna eat?" The boy asked. John shook his head, "what is your name?" he asked softly, glancing up from his sketch book.

"Karkat Vantas." He said , "what are you drawing?" John shrugged, "nothing." He said, studying Karkat for a while. He turned back to his book, "You're new here." John said, focusing on his sketching. "Yeah, I am. What's it to you?" John shrugged again, "just wondering." He said and gave a buck tooth smile. Karkat's sneer wavered before he burst out laughing, "What was that?" John blushed and turned back to his book, "sorry." He said.

The bell rang and john took his tray, dumping it's contents in the trash and left to go to Gym. Karkat was in his gym class, making it hard for John to concentrate. He was intrigued by this new student. After Gym the day went by slower and slower as it came closer to time to go home.

Finally the last bell rang and John went straight to the bus. When he finally reached home, he pulled out his diary. He was embarrassed to have one, but it was good to write down your feelings once in a while. Or in Johns case, every day, twice a day.

Dear diary,

There was a new student today. I like him and I think we may be friends. I dunno, he seemed kinda mean. We only have Gym and lunch together. But I still wanna be his friend. He even sat with me at lunch. It was nice to have someone to talk to, I mean Dave talks to me, but it's always about him and his cool friends. Maybe he'll wanna hang out this weekend. I hope so. It'd be so much fun.

Yours truly, John Egbert.


	2. John's Diary

Dear Diary,

It's been about a week since Karkat moved here. Turns out, he live just a block away. Today's Friday, so I am gonna ask if he wants to hang out tonight. I gotta go, I wanna get to school early.

Yours truly, John Egbert.

P.s, I got my license yesterday! Yay!

John stuffed the book back in its hiding place before running out to the blue truck in the front. He got in and turned the key. He let out a deep breath and pulled out of the driveway. He drove to the school and ran inside to his locker. As he was grabbing his books, the locker slammed, almost crushing his fingers. He gasped as he was shoved up against the locker and punched in the stomach. He glanced down the hallway; no one was here except for Dave. This happened every once in a while. He raised his hand to throw another punch. John closed his eyes, waiting for the next punch. It never came. "back off, fucker." It was karkat. Dave laughed and tilted his head, "what are you gonna do about it carrot top?' Karkat grabbed Johns arm and pulled him away from Dave and down the hallway.

"hey….Thanks!" John said and followed Karkat down the hallway. The copper haired boy pulled him out the front doors and to his truck, "we're leaving." he got in the driver's side, forcing John to get in the passenger side. He handed him the keys, "why? We have school today." He said, looking back at the school. "because, if we don't I am gonna kill him and if you don't come with me I'd wor- never mind." He said and pulled away from the school.

John shrugged and leaned back in the seat, "where are we gonna go?" Karkat shrugged, "a park, your house?" he nodded, "We can go to my house." He said and smiled. "thanks again for that." He said and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Karkat pushed him away, "sit down." He said as they drove onto John's street. "My house is that one." He said, pointing down the road. He pulled in the driveway and walked right on inside, "hey, you have a pretty nice place." John ran in after him, "heh, thanks." He said and walked up to his room, "my dad's not home so, it's just us okay?" Karkat nodded and followed him up.

John plopped down on his bed, "I'm gonna go wash up okay?" he said and smiled. Karkat nodded. While john was in the bathroom, Karkat had seen something sticking out from between the mattresses. He pulled it out. It was John's diary. He glanced down the hallway and then opened the book. He flipped a few pages back. All the entries for the past week or so were about him. John walked in the room to see Karkat flipping through his diary. "Hey!" he said and grabbed it from Karkat. "John, wait." He said, "you really think I am attractive?" John blushed and turned away from him, "fine." He said and stood up, "I'll just go." John grabbed his wrist, "don't go." He said, sniffling a bit.

Karkat pulled his hand away, "I'm just going to the bathroom okay?" John nodded and opened his diary to the place where Karkat had been looking. There was a new entry.

Dear John's diary,

I'm not really sure how this works, but here goes. John's a pretty cool dude. I hate him but at the same time, I love him. He's so happy, no matter the amount of crap he gets at school. It's amazing. He's attractive too. There's just something about his buck teeth and messy hair that make me want to kiss him and give him a make over all at the same time.

Sincerely, Karkat Vantas.

John smiled and closed the book, holding it to his chest tightly, "I love Karkat too."


End file.
